The Necromancer
by bonehunters6
Summary: These are the tales of the Planeswalker Chain, the Necromancer. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there MtG fans! This is my first MtG fanfic so any reviews or critique will be appreciated. Thanks!**

"Ugh, I'm getting sick of this."

The man stood looking out at a field. He could feel the calm breeze flowing behind him, where the land was calm and peaceful. The same could not be said for what he was witnessing at the moment. Two large armies were fighting in the open field. Both near equal in size. The only difference was: One was undead. Well, and also mainly giant lizards. Like velociraptors. With swords. And fire breath.

Yet the very well alive army would not yield to him. It has been nearly a month since Chain had waged war with the evil tyrant of this plane. He has crushed at least three of the man's army's and he still won't relinquish his rule of these good people. It was quite infuriating.

Finally, he could see that his undead mega cool lizard army had broken through the final trench and were overtaking the humans with ease. Vicious blades kept swiping down and a blood mist could be seen through the air. Sighing a relief, he began to walk to the opposing force to offer surrender. And they better take it, or else this was going to be very messy.

Like the last army.

XXXXXXX

Chain could see the white flag from the field. Getting closer to the command tent, he felt a little uneasy among the troops of the enemy. All of those eyes looking at him judging. Wanting to see him dead. Thank goodness he had lizard body guards.

_After their surrender all that's left is the castle with the Tyrant. And getting through should be simple enough. He can't have that many more forces can he? I doubt it. I must say, this has been a job well done. Few civilian casualties, and even fewer scratches on myself. Morons couldn't even out maneuver one guy and his undead army. Pathetic._

Arriving at the command tent, Chain stopped and adjusted his black chest and back plate. His shoulder pads were fine. His pant's had also began to ride up on him, so he fixed that too. Quickly scraping off the mud on his black metal boots and calf armor, he walked past the two guards and entered the general's tent.

"Hello there Necromancer. I am General Jut and this is my second Iy. We would like to thank you for accepting our surrender."

Chain examined the woman in front of him. A tall, well built woman. He could see her old scars. Definitely has seen many battles before. "I am glad you just surrendered. I'm sure you have heard what had happened to Hay's army."

"Yes, I am aware about them and unlike that fool I am much smarter than that. But let's cut to the chase. What are your demands?"

"Why, to just let me pass through this land and get to the capital."

The woman looked shocked and relieved all at the same time. "That's it?"

Chain smiled. "Yep. Deal?"

"Uh, deal." The two then shook hands. Feeling satisfied, Chain turned and began to walk back the way he came. "Wait!"

Turning around, he looked at the man named Iy. The man shrank when Chain's gaze fell upon him. Clearing his throat, he asked. "What are those creatures you're using?"

"They were the ancient race that ruled this plane long before you humans came about."

"You just said 'you humans'. Aren't you human?"

"No." Chain then walked out without explaining anything else. Going back to his army, he prepared himself for the coming fight ahead. There was definitely going to be death.

XXXXXXX

_Well, I guess I'm wrong. _

Chain had walked into the Tyrant's castle without so much as a scuffle. Weary of a trap, he entered the throne room with caution. He finally saw the man he had waged war with not so long ago.

"Well well, it seems you have defeated me Necromancer. Tell me, what do you plan on doing now with your new empire?" Gilk asked, staring at Chain with a very evil gaze.

"Nothing. I am leaving as soon as I set up a much kinder system of rule here."

He looked shocked. "What then is to become of me?"

"I'm going to just kill you," Chain said. Drawing the long sword on his back, he looked at the Tyrant. "Will you defend yourself?"

"No. I will let you kill me. I knew one day I would be slain by someone craftier than me." Pausing, he added. "May I ask just a couple of questions?"

Shrugging, Chain said, "Sure. What the hell."

"What is that sword?"

Chain looked at the blade in his hands. A leather bound hilt with a black faceted piece of obsidian cut into a triangle for a pommel. The weapons hilt was a curved piece of silver with etchings along it. The blade itself was a three foot long and black with ancient runes inscribed into it. "This is the Shadowbringer. A very ancient sword. A very _special _sword."

"What makes it special?"

"When one is killed with Shadowbringer, that beings soul is forever trapped within the blade." Then without waiting for another question, Chain striked at the man and pierced him in the neck, cutting the spinal cord. He was dead before his old body hit the floor.

"OK, time to go to work."

XXXXXX

After many weeks of setting up a new government, one runned by a council, Chain finally planeswalked away from the world, out to find a new problem to solve. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey my peeps! A special thanks to Dragonfelicis and Foxtrot Agent 21 for reviewing!**

**And enjoy!**

Chain was wandering the desert, looking at the vast desert and it's multiple swirling sand dunes. Seeing a large skeleton out in the wastes, he smiled, knowing that he had finally found a way to traverse the desert. Or, at least without getting more sand in his shoes. He hated sand. _And it hates me. Fine! Be like that you stupid sand! Ahhh! It's getting in my head! And it's not even alive. Sweet fuck._

Shaking the rage and sand from his head, he summoned the beast lying in bones among the sand. His eyes turning black, the creature assembled old bones and joints. But not wanting to ride in agony on a bony back, he put forth a little more power and the creature soon had a thin layer of skin and muscle on it. And in a short moment the large wurm traversed the distance between them. Climbing on top of the undead wurm, he willed it to go across the desert.

After an hour of travelling, Chain soon arrived at his destination: The city of Gh'Olk. Only this once beautiful city was in shambles. Fire and chaos had ripped through and left it in a mess. Which left Chain confused. How does one almost destroy a city of the great empire of Jiy?

Well, time to find out.

Getting of his ride, he sent back the wurm, removing the life he had given it for the ride here. Adjusting the sword at his hip, feeling it's comfortable weight at his side, he set off into the once beautiful city.

In a matter of minutes, Chain entered the destroyed city, taking in all of the destruction and death. Walking down a once popular street, the necromancer didn't see anything alive. Fighting off the urge to throw up, Chain kept moving. Stopping, he came upon a shop, seeing it's contents spread all over the road. He entered, picking up a piece of pot, admiring the detailed work.

_Such a shame. I loved this place. Now all that's left is…...rubble. I'm going to find the bastards that did this and kill them. Every. Single. One._

Chain was still checking out the store when he heard some movement. Pausing, he grabbed the hilt of his sword, and slowly made way to where the noise came from. Turning around a corner, he drew his sword, only to see the source of the noise: a little girl.

Sighing a relief, Chain knelt down to the little girl. She was small, blonde and scared. He asked in her language. "Where are your parents, young one?" The girl looked up and pointed. Chain turned and saw two bodies lying in a dried pool of blood. Frowning, he continued. "What happened here?"

The girl looked at him and said one word: "Thu'Lok."

Chain growled. That warlord has been a nuisance to this plane for years, but Chain never thought he could do this.

"What is your name?" Chain asked, hoping to help her. She whispered to him. "Cecil."

"Well, Cecil, I'm here to help. I'll take you to the next city. Where you can be safe."

She smiled at him and stood up. Chain quickly followed suit and motioned her to follow. The two walked outside and he summoned a surge of power. He was about to summon that wurm when the girl whimpered. Chain stopped and looked down. "What's wrong?"

Cecil shook her head, and stood back from him. Sighing, Chain groaned. "Ugh, you don't like necromancers, huh? Fine, we can do this the hard way."

The girl came back and smiled. Chain could already feel his feet hurting. The nearest city was over five days away. Tightening his belt, he started the trek with the girl following close behind.

XXXXXXXXXX

Two days into the journey, and Chain wanted to yell. So much sand! He hated it so much, that he could feel each grain trying to find its way into his boots. The girl however, seemed to love it. She played in it every time they took a break. Oh, how he envied her. So happy. He growled and looked at the sky, and saw how low the lone sun was.

"Time to rest for the night, Cecil." The girl came near him, waiting for him to do the thing. He smiled and pulled out his bag, that could hold more supplies than a normal bag this size could contain. Chain reached in and pulled out a waterskin. Cecil laughed and clapped her hands. He then pulled out two bed rolls. He smiled when he heard the same laughter. Finally, he pulled out some fire materials.

Several minutes later and he had set up camp with a roaring fire going. Cecil sat near it, holding her tiny little hands out to keep warm. Sitting on her left, Chain just looked at the fire. He rather have no fire. It would be easier to spot them, and, well, he hated being warm. Or for that matter, near warm things. Yet he didn't know why he liked this plane. He just…..did.

He eyed the girl. "Can I ask you something?" when she didn't reply, he continued. "You know, it's hard being a necromancer. People see me and think 'Oh no, a death razer. Let's kill him' and I go 'No, I'm here to help' and they don't believe me half the time."

Cecil was still looking at the fire. Chain felt sadness roll through him. "My life has been a wild ride. Fighting demons and tyrants. Dictators and armies. Angels….." Chain paused, then looked at the sky, at the stars. "I hate angels. But I get there necessity. Each world needs balance. And that's something people seem to forget. Light and Dark must work together. Not separate. We are not enemies."

Still the girl did not respond. In fact she hasn't talked since she told him her name. Shrugging, he went to his bed sheet, finding the need to rest his eyes.

Their journey almost over, Chain and Cecil walked up into the city. Finding the nearest guard, Chain told him. "Get me the captain."

The man ran off and in a few moments later, a woman walked up to him. "I hear you're looking for me."

"Yes. I'm a traveller and just came Gh'Olk and found this little girl there," He locked eyes with the captain. "She need a new home."

The captain frowned and looked at the girl. "Fine. I'll see what I can do."

"Good. Can I say one last thing?" When the captain nodded, Chain bent down. "Cecil, this nice woman is going to give you a nice new home. And we'll never see each other again. But before you go, I have one last piece of advice: Never ever look back."

He stood up and was surprised that she hugged him. Smiling, he hugged her back and when she let go, Cecil ran to the captain. The captain looked at him. "What are going to do now?"

He smiled again. "I'm going after Thu'Lok."

And as he watched the captain frown, then shrug and walk off, Cecil in hand, Chain found himself smiling again. Cecil never looked back. Not once.


	3. Chapter 3

**A special thanks to Dragonfelicis and Foxtrot Agent 21 for reviewing!**

**And don't forget to review!**

Chain looked down at the camp, the vast encampment stretching for miles. The night time was being illuminated by the countless camp fires. Thu'Lok sure had been busy, raising his large army. But numbers had never concerned Chain, since death only fuelled his ranks in any war. It was also death that could scare an army into surrendering in a heart beat. Even the most noblest of souls would cower to death, whether facing it in battle or thinking about it. All must bow to its wishes. And none could escape it, nothing can evade it.

That's something Chain has had to remind countless beings over the centuries, beings that have forgotten their place in this Multiverse. Chain learned that lesson the hard way, being a tyrannical leader once, long ago. But views can change when you happen to be looking down the wrong end of sword.

_And that's something I'll never forget. The look in that woman's eye's, that fellow planeswalker. She crushed my dead armies, and showed me even that death must sucumb to it's own teachings. But that is no matter. What does matter now it that I crush this ogre and his armies, before they too spread the chaos of darkness and ruin the good name I have put into that belief. That Darkness and Death aren't good, nor evil. That only people use it's power for their own purposes. _

Sighing, Chain summoned some power and used the darkness to travel throughout the camp without being seen. An hour later and he finally found what he was looking for: Thu'Lok's command tent. He sure could tell that Thu'Lok was enjoying his riches that he had surely been stealing, the large tent having the appearance of a castle, many guards and weapons surrounding it. Adjusting his armor, Chain silently drew his sword and used the darkness to sneak up on the two guards standing outside the entrance. With two silent and quick slashes, their large bodies fell to the ground, but Chain raised then almost instantly, making sure that no one knew he had been here. Striding in, Chain cut through the rest of the guards, silently and efficiently, raising them so he could not be interrupted.

Walking up a small flight of stairs, he finally came to Thu'Lok's personal chambers, the room filled with gold and jewels piled high in every corner in the room. The large orge was on a throne, wearing gold and red armor, large sword in his lap. He looked lazy.

"Well well, if it isn't the mighty Chain. I was wondering when you would show up, though I honestly was expecting something more…...spectacular."

Chain shrugged. "Who needs spectacular when you can do the same thing in silence."

The ogre laughed. He got up, spinning his sword in his hand. "We have very different opinions, then. But I suppose that you are right for once. You are going to die in this room, no one ever knowing."

"Are you sure about that?" Chain smirked. Thu'Lok seemed confused. "What are you talk-" He paused, his large nostrils flaring. "What's that smell?"

"Oh, I think that would be your army. Burning." Chain replied. Thu'Lok stared at him. "You don't have an army. Even if you did, where would you get that many dead?"

"How about from the city that you burned to the ground? I hear most didn't survive." Once Thu'Lok realized what was going on, he lunged at Chain, sword swinging at his face. But Chain never gave him the chance to reach him, the tent floor exploding, the large undead wurm appearing. It bared it's razor sharp teeth, then devoured the ogre, not even letting him look surprised. And faster than it appeared, the wurm was gone.

Chain sagged his shoulders. Raising the entire city had nearly drained him. And then he had to sneak them around the entire camp without being caught. Easier said than done, that's for sure. Sighing again, Chain sat down, exhausted. Most of the floor and the treasure was gone, had fallen through the floor. He began to hear the battle going on outside. Normally he would be there, fighting along their side, but he knew that the outcome would be. Chain had caught the entire army unawarse. He raised millions, most of them as basic as they could get. Beginning to finally feel some juice start to flow through him again, he got up, stuffed his bag with alot of the gold still left in the room, then planeswalked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chain needed a recharge. Going to the closest plane with the strongest black mana surging through it, he knew he needed the recharge desperately, since he landed on a fruit cart. Groaning, he got up and brushed some apple off of him. Gaining his bearings, Chain saw the cart owner running towards him. Yelping, he ran off. Hiding behind a building, he released his breath and finally got to look around.

_Shit, I know where I am. It's so similar to home, yet it's so different. Oh, I've always hated this place. Yet I've always loved it. Ahh, so much like home. _

Innistrad. The world of darkness and light. Of demons and angels. Werewolves and vampires. And so many, many more things. There were secrets here that only he knew about, some he had destroyed long ago.

The black mana here was powerful, recharging his energy quickly. But he would need a few weeks to replenish, so really not that quickly. _Oh well, I could use a vacation. Nothing like some good old fashion relaxation. Hmm, all I have to do now is find somewhere to stay. There are plenty of inns here, so shouldn't be a problem._

Smiling, he began whistling and went back into the small village. This would be exactly what he needed. He even heard that the vampire and zombie problem had become more controlled, so no problems he would have to take care of.

He hoped.


	4. Chapter 4

**A special thanks to DragonFelicis and Foxtrot Agent 21 for reviewing!**

**And to answer your question about who Chain is going to meet up with,**

**well you'll find out in this chapter. (But lets be honest, we all know who it is)**

Chain was sitting on a wooden chair on the inn's rooftop, tanning his pale skin, his black unruly hair getting in his eyes. He took in a deep breath, enjoying the fresh air and the warm sun. Innistrad wasn't that bad of a place on days like this. That being said, he did _not _want to be here any longer, arriving to the plane two weeks ago.

_This place is nothing but trouble, even when I had set my first step here all those many moons ago. Now I know to never mess with demons -at least, without having an upper hand- , necromancers living in old weird forests, and crazy towns folk. Never Ever mess with crazy towns folk. EVER!_

He shivered, the old memory still frightening him. But it didn't bother him that long, since he was sucked back into the warm sunlight beating down onto his body. Before long, he began drifting asleep, the warmth of the sun and the nice day weakening his eyes. Laying there for another hour more, he finally began waking up. Stretching, he noticed how unusually quiet the town was. Getting up, he put on his shirt and looked out at the village. Everyone was gone.

_That's strange, where did everyone- oh, I see. _A few ladies were out walking, holding large pink umbrellas over themselves. But even though Chain might not be able to see them from here, he could smell their magic and death from the rooftop. Vampires.

Sighing, he went down into the inn, and went to his room, to put on his armor and collect his other items he never travelled without, even when fighting. After but just mere moments, he had all of his items on, years of efficiency making him be able to change fast when needed. Examining the the silver t-hilt of his sword, he quickly slide the blade into it's ancient scabbard and left the inn. He had some vampires to talk to.

Exiting the inn, Chain saw the three vampires strolling along the market road, lazily looking for a meal. Wasting no time, Chain briskly walked up to the creatures and whistled loudly behind them. Stopping, all three turned around at the same time, all having beautiful features and horrifying fangs. The middle one began to laugh.

"So, what do we have here? By the looks of it, a tasty snack with as much brains as a cow."

"Mmmm, by the looks of him, he's more of a late lunch," the right one said. "Don't you think so Liy?"

The left one, Liy, said. "Oh, I agree. Maybe we should have some fun with him before we kill him."

_Don't even try you vampire whores_, he thought before speaking. "Leave this village. It's under my protection and I won't have you hurting these people."

"Oh, that's adorable. 'Please don't hurt me, Mr. Big scary man'. Ha!" the middle one mocked. "We are of the Falkenrath and we don't take kindly to threats."

"So you won't leave?" He asked. When they all shook their heads, he said. "Fine. I too also don't take kindly to threats. Or mockery."

And in a blink of an eye he had his sword in hand and had the blade piercing the middle one's chest, all the way through until he was sure the tip was touching air. She howled in pain before Shadowbringer took her life. Another thing about his sword was that it could slay immortals. A very useful ability.

But before he could retract his sword, and even for his speed, the vampires were attacking. He was able to block the left one's claws with his arm guard, but was forced to take the rights strike. Feeling pain spreading out through his shoulder, he pulled Shadowbringer out and shot a flame of darkness at the left one, and slashed at one on the right. The left one was quick, rolling out of the way of the black fire, only getting singed. The right one held up her arms, his sword slashing deep wounds across both of her arms. They both hissed at him, and Chain retreated back a few feet, spinning his sword in hand. The two vampires looked real angry.

"So, give up?"

"Never!" They both growled. The pain in his shoulder was distracting, but he focused enough to send some power into the ground, searching. After three days here, he was able to finally sense the dead in the area, some new, some old, and some turned to dust _years _ago. He found what he was looking for, then muttered a spell.

The vampires were about ready to charge when the ground shook, and a giant hand reached through the ground. The large werewolf crawled out of the ground, and howled to the world. Laughing, the one named Liy called out. "Let's see that thing get us when we are airborne."

The two began floating up into the air. But Chain smiled, having dealt with vampires before. See, when you are a necromancer, you have to be creative. And he was _very_ creative. The werewolf buckled over, and a pair of wings were stretched out along its back. He waved, sending it after the left one. As for the right one, well, he muttered another spell and the same hole exploded with tiny black things. Tiny black….squirrels. The zombie squirrels jumped after the vampire, attacking with ferocity.

Chain will admit, those two sure put up a fight. But the zombies became victorious. The werewolf and lefty had fought hard in the air, but as Liy flung a claw at it, the creature grasped her arm and crunched bones. Screaming, she was quickly silenced as it ripped off her face with his large fangs. Righty had been airborne, but the large amount of squirrels brought her to the ground. And what they did to her…...it wasn't pretty.

Chain looked at the corps, then sent all the zombies back into the ground, joining the rest of the dead. Once everything was still, the people began to come back out, seeing if it was safe. Not wanting to hang around -being a necromancer and all- he started to walk out of the village. After many miles, he stopped dead in his tracks when he heard "NECROMANCER!"

Groaning, while slapping his face, he turned round, looking up at the angel coming down from the air. She was bright, white light surrounding her as she descended. Wearing a flowing white dress with golden breast and shoulder plating, he also noticed the large ass sword on her hip. She flew all the way down and landed a few feet away.

"How curious. A necromancer that just saved an entire village from being eaten," she said, eyeing him with curiosity. "Why?"

"You're not Avacyn." Is all he said. Her face got red. "Do not mention that name around me, death raiser. And you should thank me for not killing you on the spot."

"Ha."

"Is something funny?"

"Who are you? Tell me, then I'll in turn tell you who I am." He saw her consider, then sigh and said, "I am Tijn, the Storms Calm."

He nodded. "Who am I? Tell me, do you know why there are only four major vampire bloodlines, why three others are as weak as to be nonexistent?"

"You said-"

"So you don't know. Why, you must be very young. See, a long time ago, there were twelve blood lines. And they not only were destroying the human race, but they were waringwith themselves. So me and another had to do something or else the human race would be ash, and only vampires and the dead would rule. My friend, he created a protector, a symbol of hope and faith for the humans. Something to keep the vampires, demons, and other ghouls in line. But the vampires were still too powerful. So I waged war with them. I wiped out five lines, left three so terribly weak that they could never recover, and four powerful ones to ensure none would become the dominating blood line."

He saw her face change with emotions, so he concluded with. "Who am I? I am Chain, the Necromancer. And best be moving along now, or else you too will see what I can do."

She looked horrified, then growled. "This isn't over Chain. I don't care who who are, I'll show you who is truly the most powerful here. Not even Avacyn will be able to stop me."

She left then, flying away. Still standing there, he heard someone walk up behind him.

"Hello old friend."

Chain smiled, and turned. "Sorin Markov. Long time no see."

The grey vampire returned his smile. "I did a lot more than create Avacyn, you know."

"Ha! I know, but I was just wanting to show her what I could do. Nothing more than that."

Sorin's smile left. "Actually, you should have left _that _angel alone, Chain. She's the reason I've returned."

"Oh, fun." He grabbed his friend's shoulder. "But hey, as long as I'm slaying a few angels, what could be better?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to DragonFelicis and DarkKitsuneFluffy for reviewing!**

**So here is chapter five!**

**And Review!**

"Come on Sorin."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Let me use your sword," Chain begged. "You know I love that super cool sword."

"No."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssseeeeeee." Sorin looked at him and after a minute said. "No."

"Ugh, you suck. And not in the vampire way. In the 'you are a jackass' way," Chain pouted. Sorin just sighed atop his horse, as the two dark planeswalkers rode along a dirt path. Going where, if Chain only knew.

_Seriously, where are we going? We've been riding for hours, and I'm hungry. And tired. And my arm hurts. Stupid vampire. At least the one who clawed my arm up. And maybe the one sitting next to me. But in all seriousness, I'm hungry._

"So tell me, why is this angel a problem?" Chain asked his comrade. Sorin looked away. Which was a bad sign. Sorin usually was pretty straight forward, and if he was dodging the subject…. Things are pretty bad.

"Tijn has….risen through the ranks in Avacyn's hierarchy and it seems she has gained many followers," he paused, thinking, and continued. "She got her name 'The Storms Calm' from battle. Her, a band of angels and some humans were fighting an army of zombies controlled by a demon. She was low in the ranks, but that changed when most of her angels fell in battle and the humans were about to be wiped out. She held strong and managed to slay the demon master. All while a raging storm was going on around her."

"So what's the problem?"

"The problem is that she believes her way is superior to Avacyn's. Where Avacyn is forceful when necessary, Tijn uses destructive force whenever she pleases, no matter the cost. She has no problem massacring or sacrificing an army to just see a demon die."

"And now others are questioning Avacyn's ways," Chain said. Sorin nodded. "She will destroy my creation and bring everything back to the chaos it was. Only she will be on top."

"Where is Avacyn?" Chain was curious. "She should be here right? With us right now on how to stop Tijn."

"It's uh, complicated. Avacyn is always fighting, always helping….."

"She has no idea, does she?"

Sorin not responding confirmed his fears.

"Sorin, one last question."

"Sure."

"How about we trade swords?"

XXXXXXXXX

After more hours of riding, the two deathly fellows rode up to a large mansion. Chain could feel he was being watched from many pairs of eyes. The trees bustled as the vampires jumped from one to the next. When they finally came to the front doors, Chain saw the intricate carving showing the mansions home family. The Markovs. Death lied just beyond those two doors. Death, and hopefully, for all that is holy, some damn food.

Two vampires appeared before them. Two dark knights, wielding weapons that no vampire really needed. "Who are you two, and why should we not kill you?"

"I am Sorin Markov, a member of the Markov family. This is my friend Chain. We need a place to stay tonight."

"A Markov huh?" The one on the right asked. "We'll be the judge of that."

The two came up and sniffed Sorin head to toe. Chain felt really uncomfortable, but Sorin seemed chill. Even though he _is_ a cold-hearted vampire. Seeming happy with their sniffing, they stretched out their arms and let them pass. Chain and Sorin dismounted and entered as their horses were lead away.

"Is that how vampires communicate?" Chain asked as they walked into the very elegant and beautiful mansion. The vampire smiled. "We communicate by talking. But our smell warns us to danger and tells us if someone is a friend or foe."

Chain checked out the vampires milling about, chit-chatting or drinking what appeared to be a thick, red liquid.

_Oh._

"Sorin, why are we here?" Chain was getting a little impatient with his friends lack of telling him things. Sorin shrugged and said, "We need allies."

"And you truly believe your family will help? No offense, but I can barely get you to help me every now and then." And then Chain whispered. "Plus, vampires are useless against angels."

"Our hearing, however, is not useless."

Chain jumped at the woman next to him. Tall, pretty, drinking blood. She leaned forward and purred. "And may I ask why such a handsome man like yourself is here?"

"Lady Janice, this is my associate Chain," Sorin said. "He's not on the menu."

"Aw, such a shame. It's been a long time since I had a human of this caliber," Janice whimpered. Chain looked at her, cocking his head. "Who said I was human?"

"Well, what else could you be?" But Sorin got in between them, before he could answer. "We need your help Janice. Tijn is on the rise and I need your help to stop her."

Janice's face looked like she got smacked. "No."

"But we-"

"I said no," She cut him off. "I've heard the rumors. Blood rituals, purgings, other not fun things. She executes all who don't join her."

"That's why we need you and your vampires. Avacyn is too busy to notice, and no demon is foolish enough to fight all the angels."

"Hmph, it's ironic isn't it," Janice mused. "Tijn is using the angels sense of loyalty to hold back enemies until she is ready to make her move."

"Why are you so afraid?" Chain demanded. "You have an entire army of undead killing machines. Don't you want to kill some angels?"

"Not this way! We like how things are. We get to kill when we please, and no one can stop us. We get to rule these lands with little opposition. But if we go to war with a force that is as equally powerful, with the humans backing them, the results are sure to be devastating."

"We can get the demons."

"Can you?" The vampire arched an eyebrow. "They serve no one except themselves. No other demon, no human, no vampire. No one."

"So you won't help us?" Sorin asked, though it came out rather pathetic. Janice smiled sweetly. "Uh, sorry fifty shades, but you are going to have to fix this without us."

Sorin frowned as the woman walked off. "This is going much worse than I thought it would."

"Oh please now Sorin. We have a plan."

"We do?"

"Well, I do." Chain flashed his dark smile. "And once again, it's up to me."


	6. Chapter 6

**A thanks to Guest, DragonFelici, and DarkKitsuneFluffy for reviewing!**

"Chain, this is never going to work."

"Oh, come now Sorin. My plan is brilliant."

Sorin cursed under his breath. "Why are we in this pile of brush? What are we even doing here? I don't really like being this close to all that white mana. It burns a little."

The two planeswalkers were outside Thraben, watching the walls patiently. Well, Chain was any way. Sorin was being an annoying punk. Scratching at his head, Sorin asked, "Can you please explain the part to me of how this is going to work?"

"Bro, it's simple. All we have to do is expose the fraud that Tijn is. And the only way to do that is to catch her in the act of being a total bitch. Simple."

"No. Not simple," Sorin responded. Chain just shook his head. "Look Sorin. All we have to do is stir up some trouble in Thraben. Then, once all the angels and soldiers come after us, we break for one of Tijns strongholds. There, everyone will see how much of a fake she is. Probably."

"And what if we die in the process?"

"Then we planeswalk away and never come back." Chain stretched out his back. "Alright. You ready?"

"I hate you. But yes, I am ready," Sorin said. Chain laughed. "Hey, this just like old times."

"No, it's really not."

"That's the spirit. Now lets go."

XXXXXXX

Sorin and Chain snuck through the streets of the city. Daytime was thinning, and the people were starting to settle in for the night. Chain could feel the darkness surrounding this place, its power. And it felt good. No wonder the people hardly leave.

Cracking his knuckles, Chain said, "I'll go first."

"Just don't hurt anyone," Sorin said. Chain made a mocking gesture with his hand. "Yeah yeah. I'll be careful."

Chain touched the ground. Swarms of dead were just outside the city, waiting for the wall to break. He could feel each and every one, all of their pain, all of their lost memories. Agony. Sorrow. Anger. Despair.

Eyes turning black with his magic, Chain forced himself within each one, and one by one they fell to his command. After five minutes he had a thousand mindless dead under his control. Sending more power out, he muttered a spell and they all slid through darkness, going right through the city's wall. Chain thought a command to them. _Go. Terrorize this city. But no hurting people, or Sorin will have my ass. _

The order echoed within their skulls, and the dead soon began their fun.

Sorun breathed in deeply. "Good job. I suppose I'm up."

"What are you going to do?" Chain asked curiously. Sorin smiled. "Follow me."

Moving once more through the streets, Sorin finally stopped when he spotted a young girl. "That's Thalia. Guardian of Thraben. Every soldier here will obey her commands."

"Going to do a little mind control are we?"

"I'll just get here so summon as many angels as she can, get her to lead them them and her human soldiers outside the city and follow us to Tijns major encampment."

"Nice. So let's go do our things, and once the angels arrive, let's meet up at the city gate. Then we'll move as fast as possible."

Sorin nodded, and swiftly moved into the night. Chain let out a sigh. This was going to be fun. And very dangerous. Lots of angels could mean his death. _But don't dwell on it that much. Look on the bright side. If I'm dead, then I can stop caring. _

Chain didn't dwell on it for too long, as he made his way to where his undead army was wreaking havoc. Taking a few turns, he found a group of soldiers flanking some zombies. Saying a spell, a black symbol glowed on all of the zombies and they merged together to form a big old scary zombie giant, who batted aside the humans. The abomination roared, then stomped off to do more damage.

Chain kept moving when an explosion shook the earth, and he nearly fell to the ground. Righting himself, Chain looked to the sky to see a battalion of angels rip through the sky, lighting the world up with their powerful magic. Cursing, Chain sent out a command to retreat to the gate. There were too many angels, more than he expected.

Thinking fast, Chain drew his ancient sword, and while igniting his magic, stabbed the ground. The earth began trembling, then three dead angels rose to his will. Rising to the air, the zombies flew to stall the twenty angels now coming his way.

Putting back his sword, Chain raced to the front of the city. His army sprinted next to his side, and he made it to the gate. Sorin was not there, so Chain stopped, still forcing his army to move to the desired destination. Peering at the sky, he could see the angels were about ready to finish his creations off, and begin hunting him down. _Damnit Sorin! Where are you?_

"Here I am." Chain jumped at the voice. Turning around, Sorin was there and looked not tired at all. "Lets go. I feel Avacyn's presence. She'll be here soon."

"Oh great. More fun. Time to get out of here."

Together, the two dark planeswalkers travelled through a forest with probably thirty angels following them trying not to die. Huffing, Chain slowly started coming to a halt. "Sorin, wait up. We all aren't undead vampires that don't get tired from running."

"There is no time to waste. We need to hurry."

"How much farther is is?"

Sorin blinked. "A mile. Two at the most."

"Sorin, we are never going to make it before Avacyn's forces get here. One of us is going to have to hold them back." Chain gave a desperate look. Sorin frowned, and sighed. "Listen friend, I know I don't ask much from you. But I'm asking now. Hold them back. I'll prepare the way. And if all goes to plan, we survive this."

Chain groaned, hanging his head loosely. "Alright old friend. I can see no other way. I'll try not to get my face ripped off."

Sorin gave a soft smile, and left without saying anything else. Chain looked past the trees. A white light was near, and Chain decided to do this the old fashion way. Hand scraping the ground, he summoned a zombie giant. But not like the one from earlier. This one was much larger, and far more deadly. The creature roared a terrible roar, and smashed aside trees like it was nothing.

The white light slowed down, and cleared up. Coming through the trees, Chain saw Avacyn there front and foremost, with her angel warriors behind. She called down to him in a stern, light voice. "Are you the necromancer who attacked Thraben? My sacred city?"

Chain shrugged. "Maybe."

"Do not play games with me dark one! For this game will be your last."

"I'm not just a necromancer you know. I'm _the _Necromancer. So if you don't want to play games, well, that's too bad. Because I happen to love games. Because that's all life really is: a game. Until we all cross the last line."

"How poetic. But words won't save you, nor this zombie."

"We'll see about that," Chain said, and motioned the zombie forward. It bellowed, and threw a tree at the floating women. Avacyn and the rest scattered, then began their attack. Chain watched from the side. The giant was doing a good job, getting most of them to only get in one or two strikes before having to retreat. But as he was watching, Chain caught a smell in the air. The humans! They weren't far behind.

Panicking, things only got worse when Avacyn lifted up her hand, and a flash of white light seared off the head of the giant. "Shit," he muttered.

Chain drew his sword, and began to run. Energy flowed out of him, and more zombies rose to fight. He heard the beating of wings, close overhead. Pointing up, he shot black fire into the air. The trees quickly caught fire, and the angels tried dousing the licking flames.

Minutes later, Chain bursted through the clearing. There was Sorin, outside a camp of thousands. He could also see his once army. Flicking his wrists, they turned to bones.

"Sorin, you're alive!"

"So are you my friend."

"Did you get her?"

"Ha! It was harder than expected, but I managed it." And Sorin tilted his head back. Tijn rose forward, under the mind control of Sorin. One thing that Chain has learned over the years is that the easiest way to win, is to cheat.

The angels and humans broke through the forest line, only to stop and stare at the Stroms Calm. Avacyn broke their silence. "Tijn, what is this? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to stop you and your reign of self rule. You are unfit to be a leader. And I'm going to kill you."

Avacyn looked hurt. "And is this the mighty army you gathered to defeat me?"

"They are enough." But Chain knew the truth. Most of those people were forced here, and the rest were crazy. Avacyn shook her head in disgust. "You are coming with me Tijn. And to think I respected you."

Avacyn raised her spear, and Tijn screamed as a beam of moonlight froze her in place, then teleported her away. The head angel looked at Chain. "This isn't over."

"Sure it is." Chain looked at Sorin. "Well my friend, I'll see you around."

"Good bye Chain. I'll finish things up here."

Chain breathed in the dark air, then left the world of angels and vampires.


End file.
